


hush now-don't cry love. the world is all yours/my dear, my sweet pendragon prince!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Arthur(mentioned), Dark Merlin (Merlin), Does Arthur love merlin?You decide. Regardless-he's married Gwen.Merlin believes it's all one-sided., F/M, Guinevere(mentioned), Insane Merlin (Merlin), Love sick Merlin, M/M, heartbroken Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: “darling, darling- i’ll sing dee-dum-dee-”“-Amidst the field of poppies-”“-drowning in your pretty-red”your pendragon red...





	hush now-don't cry love. the world is all yours/my dear, my sweet pendragon prince!

**Author's Note:**

> -Tragic, yes.  
> -But this wasn't supposed to involve dark Merlin. But well...it kinda-sorta happened so...

{Milky-white stretches lazily across the mourning, grey sky}.

There's so many clouds, it’s really quite the audience love, wouldn’t you agree?! Like the fluffy feathers of your plumpy-poof of a pillow. Ahhh- _yesyes-_ let me relish in the wind scorching _hotly_ against my veins, laugh at the way my breathe works smoky-puffs in the chilly-sweet air and my ears swell red as tomatoes do. These are the red-strings of fate dear, woven in the blues above our heads-they’re hiding their true colors, you know( _shhh)_. 

Birds chirp _twee-dee-doo._

 **_It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. I_ ** **_t burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns._**

“ _Hum-dii-dum, my sweet prince-”_

_“hush now-don’t cry love, the world is all yours”_

_“darling, darling- i’ll sing dee-dum-dee-”_

Let me sing you to sleep, angel, whisper lullabies in your ear. And when the world grows dark, I’ll drum my fingers through your pretty golden hair, feel the softsoft rivulets and soothe the sorrows of your next million morrows( _only for you_ ). No need to cry( _please do)._

_“-Amidst the field of poppies-”_

And as the dandelions fly past my eyes among the starky-swirls of wind, I’ll kiss your pretty neck while it **_snap!snaps!_** under pale, nimble fingers(they reek, you know. so much scarlet running thick like a honey-river).

_“-drowning in your pretty-red”_

Watch the ocean of your eyes bulge from your handsome face, looking like precious deer caught in headlights. 

_“march merrily in your dragon-blood-”_

_“-unsheathe your immortal sword-”_

-savor the thought with a lick of my lips- _oo-ahhh-_ the dreams of your destruction, hahaha!

_“before the cape chokes you, I'll hold you down”_

_-_ Pick a sunflower from the hills I stand ablaze. And then I’m plucking off the petals.

_I love you. I hate you. I love you. I hate you, I-_

_“and give you all your golden-love”_

You love the queen. And that is enough for me to know. So let me toss the flower, keep singing _our_ song and dance merrily in the circles of our story. Sway my hips and prance the airs with butterfly wings of gold. A _tiptip-tap!_ with the soles of my boots. One final leap and-

_{Rock-a-bye baby on the tree-tops_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock}_

I’m swinging back and forth, dollop, like the daisies we both adore. 

...

And then there’s you(because I adore you with all my heart-). 

**…**

_Asfhasfsajfhd_

Who knew rope could be so much fun?! I've never heard such cute gurgle-sounds, have you?!(maybe. you _are_ a king( _mykingmykingherkingnotmi-_ ).

(-and that’s exactly why I'll never have you)

- _ahhh,_ but then you’re smiling with those sugar-pink lips and well...you _looked_ at me. 

_Snip.snap._ -of my fingers, the noose is gone. I'm fallingfalling _falling_ to the ground. _ow._

-ignore the pain of broken ribs.

**_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._ **

_How could I ever leave?_

huh. It’s been a long day. 

...

Time to go home, skip happily like there’s merry-making to be done. 

-try not to tumble like Jill(hurry up and be _my_ Jack!)

_“my dear, my sweet, my pendragon prince...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Dandelions: can't remember what they symbolize(so many different meanings), but here, them flying away(as they are know for this very reason)represents freedom. Merlin's watching freedom fly away when he picks the dandelion and angrily fantasizes killing arthur for 'trapping' him.
> 
> Sunflowers:Pure, Loyalty, devotion
> 
> Daisies:Pure love(as they're a hybrid of 2 flowers permanently intertwined)
> 
> As twisted and hateful as Merlin might seem to become towards the prince, it all stems from the fact that he loves Arthur with all his heart and so, would never leave his side. Oh the irony of the human-mind is honestly too fucking complicated. smh.
> 
> -much love, porky...


End file.
